


Wake

by Abi (justabi)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, POV Female Character, Porn Battle, Substitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-16
Updated: 2006-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-02 08:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justabi/pseuds/Abi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He introduced her to Carson's family like it was just some oversight that Carson had never, not once, mentioned her to them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [THE PORN BATTLE (FOURTH VERSE, SAME AS THE FIRST)](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/317369.html#cutid1) brought to you by Signe for the prompt Rodney/Cadman, comfort. kitkat3979, you are just the bestest instant beta ever. *hugs* Thank you!

Rodney wrapped his arm around her from behind and smoothed the fabric of her dress at her waist, palm pressed firm against the slight curve of her belly down to the dip just above her thighs until his fingers brushed the bottom of her skirt and crushed the black rayon in his fist. She could feel his dick pressed into the small of her back, but he didn't push.

Who knew why Rodney was doing this, dragging his blunt thumb across the wet cotton of her panties, making soft little noises in her ear and busing soft kisses against her throat.

Laura didn't care.

All she cared about was that Rodney had saved her a place next to him in the pew in the second row and held her hand during the service. He introduced her to Carson's family like it was just some oversight that Carson had never, not once, mentioned her to them with the wave of a hand and poof, suddenly she was the love of Carson's life and sleeping in his room at his mother's house, one door down from Carson's best friend.

So she turned and pulled his head down and kissed him long and slow and wet, warm and salty. He pressed her down into the bed with the handmade quilt and kissed her again until she begged him to stop. She couldn't cry anymore, couldn't stand for him to touch her so sweetly, waking long dormant nerves, so like she'd always wanted for Carson to do, but she needed more. More of his fingers, his mouth, his dick inside her. She needed to _fuck_.

She wrapped her legs tight around his waist and then twisted sharp and hard until she was on top and he was moaning like a girl under her. His dick was hot and thick in her hand when she pulled it out. She wanted to suck it and make him scream so loud Carson's mother would hear, but she didn't think he could make it that long so she pulled off her panties and hoisted herself up to straddle him and sank down his cock biting her lip so hard it started to bleed.

Rodney held onto her hips so hard there'd be bruising for days, but she loved it and bucked as hard as she could as long as she could until she threw her head back and bit her tongue and came so hard she fell off and rolled to the side. Rodney was still hard so she sucked his dick for a hot second and then he came all over his belly with a grunt.

He stiffened up after that and lolled his head the other way when she tried to meet his eyes. Laura was about to get the hell out of Dodge, go clean herself up and hope he could take a hint, when his arms wrapped around her. They were both pretty damn tense for a minute and then she sighed, let herself melt into his side and fall asleep.

She woke up alone in Carson's bed when his mother called her down for breakfast.


End file.
